


Three's A Crowd

by JBE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk/John/Jake - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBE/pseuds/JBE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU; John, Jake, and Dirk leave the others in order to get some time to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that everything happens. The end of the world- as it seems. What does that matter though? You, on the other hand, are thrilled. Today is the day! Today you get your copy of the game SBurb and enter your medium. You have planned out that as soon as you go into your medium, you'll meet with John. John is your grandmother's brother, genetically speaking. You don't care about all of that because in his universe you were your grandmother’s grandfather. So what does that make him to you? It doesn't matter. Today, you will meet him and he is the same age as you. You first found out about him when your grandmother asked you for help to make him a birthday present which eventually saved his life. Granted, it wasn't just you who had helped make the robotic bunny; your best friend, Dirk, also helped quite a bit- even though he didn't know who exactly it was for.

Ever since then you were curious about him and have been talking to him over Pesterchum. You try to remember how long it's been since then, but you can't quite recall. You are ecstatic about meeting him and can't wait. As soon as your version of the game arrives, you instantly pop it into your laptop that you were carrying around in your Sylladex just for this very occasion. You wait with anticipation for the game to load and jump up in excitement when it’s done. You try to hurry the process up, figuring that John will be waiting for you. This seems to slightly irk your server player and best friend, Dirk. He doesn't know why you're in such a hurry to get in the game, and this arouses his curiosity. He asks you about it and you just reply that you are meeting someone really important, while blushing slightly. He interprets that you don’t want to say anymore, so he doesn’t push and leaves it at that. You are grateful for this side of him.

When you get into your medium, The Land of Suffering and Vengeance, you are instantly engulfed by a luscious, tropical jungle filled with exotic plants and no doubt creatures as well. You look around hopefully for John, but there’s no sign of him. When you don’t see him, you can’t help but be slightly disappointed. But hey, what'd you expect? That he'd burst in at any moment or be sitting there waiting for you with a cup of tea? You hope he won’t be too much longer. You don't want him to be wandering around a place like this by himself…. Especially when it's dark. After a while you start to get fidgety waiting in one place and decide to go explore while Dirk builds up your house. Without further adue, you start to walk into the lush greenery and are instantly engulfed by your new yet somehow familiar surroundings. Suddenly, you hear a faint rustling in the trees behind you and turn around; half scared out of your wits yet ready to fight.

Once the opposing threat states itself, you step out of your fighting stance and let out an involuntary sigh of relief. It was only Brobot- Dirks birthday present to you to help you become stronger. He was a fair sparring opponent; even on the novice mode. You are slightly disappointed at his appearance because you wished that it wasn't Brobot, but your overdue guest instead. Hell, you'd even be happy if you saw Dirk right now. At least he would be someone to converse with. At the mention of meeting Dirk in person, you try to remember if you've actually met with him face to face before. Of course, you know what he looks like through pictures and webcam chats, but you can't remember ever actually conversing with him in person.

You bet it's because you live on a blasted deserted island in the middle of nowhere. You check your Pesterchum to find that John is busy. You hope he's alright. You then decide to see what Dirk is up to, and get another no answer. He must be busy in his medium fighting monsters or something. You look around, but there doesn't seem to be much of a threat, for now anyways. You know that most of the predators in the jungle hunt at night.


	2. Chapter 2

You decide to do something fun as well as helpful by mapping out your surroundings. It doesn't take you long to climb your echeladder, because you keep on stumbling onto hidden ruins with loads of monsters and grist. Even though it was fun, you knew it would've been more thrilling with someone to share the adventure with. After hours of exploring and treasure hunting, you start to get tired and decide to find a place to camp.

By now it's starting to get late. You hope that John comes sometime soon because if not you'll have to stay there for the night. It's not wise to be exploring the jungle late at night, even with your expertise. There's a loud grumbling sound and you look down to your stomach. You still haven't eaten anything yet since you started playing this morning. You bet that by the time John gets here, he'll be hungry as well, so you decide to go fishing in the lake that you found earlier.

You manage to catch three gigantic fish that would easily sate three or four hungry people. You think that your grandmother might come as well, but the kind soul she was, she would probably decide not to intrude on you meeting with John. Either way, you want to have enough to offer just in case. It would seem quite rude if you had a third party and couldn't accommodate them. After getting a fire going and placing the three fish to cook; you couldn't help but relax a bit until you suddenly hear a loud thud nearby.

Deciding to go and investigate, you quickly snatch your two guns; You wouldn't be caught without them. As you slowly and quietly creep nearer to the sound, you pick up on a few voices. It doesn't take long to figure out that there are two voices. Immediately you conclude them to belong to John and your grandmother, but there's something off. The two voices are both male. You suspiciously move the greenery obstructing your view and come by a truly remarkable spectacle.  
You find yourself looking at who you believe to be John, since he somewhat resembles you, but then your eyes focus on the only too familiar face that you've seen on countless occasions through pictures and web chats. The two seemed to be bickering. You can make out some of what they are saying, but not all of it.

" .... why did you follow me...how.... shouldn't be here! It's rude to ..... like that, you know!"  
" It's rude to go into someone’s medium uninvited as well."  
" We didn't know! Jade couldn't control .... the portals lead to...would send you back ... no way now...can't.... Jade's gone."  
You strain to hear John because he's further away, and creep slowly forward in order to hear better.  
"get her back then"  
"Can't, she has to go meet with Rose and the others to save us."

It seems like John didn’t want Dirk here because he considered it to be rude, but he had no control over the issue now since Dirk couldn’t be sent back. Apparently, Jade had no control over the order of the portals, and ultimately had no idea which medium the ship was going to enter through and ended up at Dirks'. Dirk had hidden on the ship for some reason, as they traveled into Jake's medium. Once there, Jade must have dropped John off; Dirk following shortly after before anyone even noticed him; let alone stopped him. Jade was in a hurry to get moving because she had to meet up with everyone soon in order to get this show on the road.  
Dirk looks awkward somehow, as if he doesn't want to be here. Once you have a clear understanding of what you think happened, you barge into the open space where you presume was left by a gigantic ship of sorts. The two of them both turn around in order to face you, Dirks eyebrows flying up comically at the sight of you. You smile briefly at him and fist bump your bro. John gets the idea and smiles with noticeable relief that Dirk is welcome to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

You lead them over to your make shift camp and rotate the fish quickly before they burn. You sit down with an exasperated sigh and look up at the two guests. "Well, I guess we'll have to spend the night here. It'll take a while to get to my house from here, even though I know the quickest route. It's already close to dark and there's no beating the sun. Might as well stay here for tonight and go back tomorrow." You duly note the faces you get from the two as if they didn't know you knew what you were doing. You roll your eyes at them. Of course you do, this is your medium. You know how dangerous it can be to live out here by yourself. Knowing all of the fundamental basics of survival is the only reason why you lasted this long in this wilderness.

You take one of the fish that you skewered and give it a poke; testing whether it’s ready or not. Knowing it’s not wise to eat raw meat, you decide it needs a little longer for extra precaution. Looking up, you spot Dirk sitting on the ground opposite of you with the fire in the middle while john moves to where the other fish is positioned but instead of sitting down on the ground; decides to sit while floating. You and dirk both raise your eyebrows at this. Remembering the fish, you take yours out of the fire quickly before it burns and test it again. Yes, much better. Instead of feeling the insides squish, they hold firmly underneath your finger. You find the best place to start eating, around the middle of the huge fish, and dig in.

You see Dirk eye you then his own fish skeptically while watching you eat. John looks aghast, which makes you laugh. You then remember your sylladex and frown slightly. You always bring some backup food just in case, but you don't want to tell them that until after they at least try the fish. It really doesn’t taste that bad, it just lacks certain finesse. You think that since you went through all the hard work of catching and cooking these huge fish, that the least they could do is try it. You really didn't want to waste them. Dirk is the first to grab his fish stick, while john repeats him; having to hold his with both hands.

Dirk smirks and chops the head of his fish expertly, apparently bothered with the thought of looking at something in the eye while eating it. John claps then uses the wind to lift his fish off the stick and asks dirk if he can cut his fish, too. Trying to show off, Dirk not only takes the head clean off, but also takes off the gills and everything else and cuts it up finely, only leaving chunks of meat. John seems overjoyed by this and takes dirks fish off of his stick so that he can do the same thing to dirks' as well. He offers you if you want to have you fish cut up as well, but you have your pride.  
"Thanks, but no thanks, bro." you say after swallowing a few gills and digging back in; crunching through the layer of gills on the outside in order to get the meat on the inside.

After everyone is done eating, you decide it's time to go to sleep. You have to get up fairly early tomorrow to make up enough time since it takes longer to trail with other people. You tell them that in case of wild animals or monsters, someone needs to keep watch. Dirk offers to take up the first night shift and goes over to prop up against a tree while John spreads out in midair, slightly above the ground. You decide to sleep as close to John as you can manage by slyly moving closer to him while putting the fire out. You take a sleeping bag out of your sylladex and spread it out onto the bumpy ground. You always come prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning you are awoken by a far off primal roar and immediately are at the alert. Looking around your camping sight, you see that Dirk is still propped against his tree in a sitting position with his arms crossed, but with his head slightly tilted forward and his shades almost off. Smirking, you realize that he must have tried to stay awake the entire night without swapping shifts but failed miserably. Shaking your head at his seemingly very brotherly way of protecting both you and John, you couldn't help but find it kind of cute of him.

You feel a slight shift of weight next to you and turn to see that in his sleep John fell on top of your sleeping bag and was neatly curled up into a ball. You chuckle at this, blushing slightly and put your blanket on him while getting up to go make some breakfast before waking the others. You head towards the noise that woke you up and take the sword lying next to dirk with you. You don't want to wake them up with the sound of your guns and you know that dirk probably has another sword anyways.

While slowly closing in on the sounds that you hear, you wander off until the clearing where the remains of smoke are nowhere in sight and you start to hear a faint rustling coming from behind you. Turning around sharply, you frightenly tighten your hands on the sword’s sheath but then let out a sigh of frustration as you see who it was. It was Brobot, again. He seemed to have nothing better to do than follow you around then come out when you least expected it. "What do you want, Brobot?" you whisper angrily, slightly irritated that he had scared you once again. You hear stereo static sounds as Brobot tries to find what he wants to say to you then see him turn a notch on his ear that looks like a stud earring to turn up the volume slightly. You hear " .... And i beg for forgiveness..." then hear static again and part of another song "... Please don't....." "......Shut. Me. Up." You sigh and put a finger to your lips and see him turn off the radio before continuing on your way towards the sounds, hoping that the music hadn't scare your breakfast away.

Sighing, you rub the back of your neck and eye the prey in front of you. The noises you heard were coming from an unusual creature that you had never seen before but you just hoped that it was easier to kill than it looked. Of course, it already looked incredibly hard to kill since it was a huge fucking lion with two heads and the slim trim of a jaguar that was gnawing on an already mauled –beyond-identifying piece of meat. Taking a breath, you slowly watch the predator which is focused on the meat to really notice you and carefully unsheathe the sword, getting ready to try and injure the beast before it can harm you. As you step closer, you accidentally step on a few twigs which make a noise. Shit. It doesn't seem to have bothered one of the heads but the other which was more alert snapped to attention and tried to look around.

Before both knew of your existence, you stab it deep into the muscle of its right hind leg. You have never wielded a sword before so you think it was a nice shot, but you have a problem. You can't pull the blade out and by now the enraged beast is turning around with its fangs and claws ready to lash out . Fuck. You instantly put your hands up to shield your face and shut your eyes tightly while crouching, hoping that at least you will be killed quickly.

But instead of feeling a sharp pain going for your face you feel it from the side, pushing you out of the way. Before you can comprehend what is happening, the beast is down and Brobot has the sword from the beast in his hand. You look up at him wide eyed as he offers you a hand and after a minute you use him for support while numbly muttering “Thanks" as you look down at the huge beast.

Brobot just nods and sings "never worry that is the way I roll" before using the sword to deftly cut off the beasts limbs before throwing a whole arm over his shoulder while walking back to the direction of the fire. You follow him helplessly, since you know without trying that you can't pick up that much meat at once and that was all you needed. It seems such a waste to leave the rest there, but you figure Brobot will probably grab the rest later.


	5. Chapter 5

Once you and the metal man had finally returned to the camp site, you couldn't help but feel mentally exhausted from listening to Brobot the entire way. He apparently not only inherited his creators looks but also his thoughts as well. Just to be ironic, he put on entire songs that he deemed to fit the mood such as "Bare necessities", which was repeated frequently.

Sitting down, Jake looked at the fire pit from last night. There was a few scattered ashes left, but now there was a fire going; not to mention the huge meat slab was already prepared and over the fire. Feeling a bit dejected and unneeded, the tired adventurer looked over to the still sleeping John then to the vacant spot where Dirk had been resting. He must have helped prepared the fire before going off somewhere.... Not giving it much more thought, you begin to poke a stick at the fire then yawn. You are still a bit tired, but you decide against trying to get back into your sleeping bag since you would end up waking john. Instead, you decide to lay out next to the fire and close your eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. By the time you next wake up, it's from a slap on the ass.

Jumping up with a start, you look around to see who it was, but it's hard to tell the culprit. John is digging into a cooked piece of meat while Dirk is behind john and Brobot is nowhere to be found. You suspect that it was Dirk, since you knew him well enough to know that he would have done it if given the chance. You rub your eyes and stifle a yawn as a dark green blanket floats down to the ground next to you. Someone must have covered you while you were sleeping, and from the looks of the blanket the owner was John. Blushing slightly you glance over to John who has stopped eating long enough to sneak a peek back up at you. There's a piece of meat on the side of his mouth, but he doesn't seem to have noticed it. If only he was closer, you would have used the excuse to bend over and- wait.. what the fucking duce was Dirk doing?

Right as John and you were looking at each other; John blushed then looked back down at his meat to look preoccupied while Dirk had snuck closer to John and leaned in next to the cheek with the meat on it. Dirk bent forward and using his left hand to lift Johns chin up, wiped his cheek off with his right thumb and forefinger; gently caressing his cheek as his fingers brushed by. Anyone else would have passed it off as a brotherly gesture but it looked too tender, too... passionate. Well, fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

You glare at the blonde for making a move on John before you could, but by the looks of John, the attempt had been futile. The innocently naive boy had blinked then smiled at the gesture and went back to eating, so that meant he was clueless. Either that or.. oh god, had he accepted it? Damn, if you were going to do anything, you would have to pass your best friend first. So much for a first meeting with John this had turned out to be.  
Pissed at the thought of Dirk ruining your chances with John by tagging along, you chuck the half burnt stick towards dirk in attempts to hit him. The only problem with this brilliant plan is that your aim is off and you almost hit John with it instead. Luckily, the oh-so-smooth Strider noticed the stick and caught it before the dumbfounded Egbert could comprehend what was going on, but with him being the hero once again just makes you feel even more infuriated. Damn. Why was Dirk so close to John, who had personally came to meet you, when he barely even knew the blue eyed boy?

Grumbling to yourself in frustration, you get up to cool off and walk back towards the lion body so as to avoid the two already friendly chums. Instead of going to the two headed lion/jaguar carcass, you decide on a whim to take a detour and head for the lake instead. It was a fairly beautiful spot to be, although the dangers lurking underneath you could do without.

Sitting down next to the body of water, you sit in a somewhat relaxed fetal position and throw a couple of rocks in the water, trying to get your anger and frustration out. Why did Dirk have to tag along? If he didn't then you would have had more time with John, but you also wanted to spend time with Dirk.. You just never thought that they would spend more time together than with you. Augh, this was so confusing and you just couldn't help it. You were so selfish, wanting to have both of them to yourself. Sighing, you chuck one last final rock with all of your might and hear a low clunking sound as you do so, followed by a deep growl. Crap.


	7. Chapter 7

Deciding that this time you are not backing down from whatever this beast is without a fight, you stand up shakily while clenching your fists and wait for it to surface. You see a flash of glaring red eyes gazing up from within the depths of the water slowly making its way nearer to you. Gulping, you watch as the tip of its white snout appears out of the water, which is bigger than your head and sigh in relief. 

It was just one of your old islands inhabitants, one of the goat sea-dwelling dragons that liked to follow you around. You know this because of the scar on its snout from when Brobot attacked it, thinking it was going to hurt you. In actuality, this creature was probably one of the friendlier and most mistaken creatures from your island. Over time you learned that this creature was somewhat fond of you and liked to watch over you, almost like a guardian or the parent you never had after your grandma had died.

Crouching forward, you reach out your hand to the creature and hear a low soft growl in return. You know by the look in the beasts eye from years of being with him that he seemed concerned about you. You try to give him a small reassuring smile, but you know that the intelligent creature knows you better than that. Rubbing his snout tenderly where the long gashed scar was, you sigh and try not to cry in front of him. But before you can control yourself, you let a few tears escape.

"Why are you crying?" you hear a voice ask you from above, which causes you to jump and look up, blinking at John. He was floating upside down, looking at you through curious blue eyes. "N-no reason..." you stutter while hastily wiping your eyes. By the time you look around again, your guardian has disappeared into the lake again and John was hovering closer to the ground. "That creature wasn't hurting you, was he? You seemed very friendly." He stated, still staring at you. "No, he wasn't hurting me. He's more of like a guardian to me ever since my Grandma died" you try to explain. "Oh. I'm sorry.. You didn't tell me.." He says quietly, looking down as his feet; finally on the ground right next to you. Before you can do anything else, you find yourself being embraced in a hug which had caught you off guard. Nodding numbly, you put your hands over his shoulder awkwardly and try to fight the rest of your tears from earlier. You hear a small and muffled "Shhh... it's alright, you can cry on me. I'm here for you." and that's all it took. You wrap your arms around his back tighter and bury your head on his left shoulder, sobbing quietly while you let all of your emotions out. You can feel his right hand running through your hair while the other rubs your back comfortingly. It was a nice feeling, to have another human beings warmth and comfort; something that was lost to you ever since you were little.

After a while, the tears subside and you sniff a bit, ready to let go. You feel oddly at peace with John so close, even if you were nervous about his feelings for you… that seemed to have melted away. "Thank you." you say lightly into his shirt, hugging him one last time before letting go.


	8. Chapter 8

Letting go of the somehow fragile seeming boy, you automatically look up at his face and catch a small sad smile along with a single tear running across his right cheek. You couldn't help but flinch inwardly at the pained expression.. as if he knew more than anyone else what losing someone close felt like. You don't doubt it for a second. Unable to help but feel yourself being drawn closer to that sad smile, you resist the urge to hug him again and never let him go. You want to tell him everything would be alright and that you would be here for him; to protect him. That must have been the same way he had felt about you, right? Leaning in, you attempt to give your lonely friend comforting words. "Jake... I know it hurts. It's painful, losing someone close to you. Dwelling on them seems like the only thing you can do. You never think of healing or carrying on - they create a groove in your life that you don't know how to fill. It hurts so much right now and I know it, but I promise you… it can heal." Not knowing if this was comforting or depressing, you lean in, embracing the tired and sullen boy once more. 

The adventurer just nodded deftly, a small sense of reassurance spreading through his body as he felt the warmth of another human being pressing close against him. Closing his eyes, he sighed in relief; knowing that if he ever needed someone that he could always count on his sapphire eyed angel.


	9. Chapter 9

Dirk couldn't help but wander around aimlessly while trying to find where everyone had gone to. Only an hour ago, the blonde had still been asleep against the sturdy tree he had been positioned against for the night before all hell went loose; or so it seemed. Brobot had awoken him to help prepare a huge ass chunk of meat while his metal twin went off to grab the kindling. In no time they had everything ready since they knew exactly what to do. Now bored, the experienced swordsman decided to show off his skills by slicing the huge slab of meat further into intricate sections; knowing that John would appreciate the effort and hoping that Jake would. Speaking of Jake, he must have been tired. He was already sleeping peacefully by the time Brobot had shaken you awake. Turning your head slightly, you look over to see John who was sleeping on a blue lump of some sort with a forest green lightweight blanket over him. Thinking that the blanket belonged to none other than your best friend, you gently take it off of John to lightly place it over the adventurer.

So to say; you quickly grab the blanket, yank it from John and throw it at Jake. This causes John to jolt upright comically, but Jake is still sound asleep, snoozing lightly now with a balled up bundle over his face. They both should be awake anyways after the hell they put you through last night.   
You had taken then first shift, but when you couldn’t stay awake any longer you tried to wake up Jake. He was so out of it that you rolled him onto his face and he didn’t even flinch. John on the other hand was sleeping peacefully like an angel so you didn’t want to disturb him. It was really ironic how different there sleeping habits were. Going back to your makeshift fortress with lead-heavy eyes, you watched the comedy unfold in front of you as John floated around; hovering just above Jake as he snored underneath him on his face. Eventually he turned around on his own, but when doing so he almost hit John.

Of course, you had flash stepped over and took care of the problem by pulling John close to your chest which caused him to stop hovering over the ground, but he was still asleep. Not knowing what to do, you gently plop him right next to Jake; where he would have landed if he had gotten hit, so as not to make it look too suspicious. Damn, that would have been one hell of a wake-up call. Drawn to put them both in a funny pose, you resist the urge since you just know that they would be mad. You couldn't help but smile though as you look down at your two angels as they slept. They did look alike, but they also had their differences; especially when they were so close like they were now.

You couldn’t help but note how well Jake's exotic tan complemented Johns milky white skin or how Johns lips were delicate and pouty, yet Jakes' had a certain roughness to them; as well as his hands... they looked so firm and strong compared to Johns smaller, feeble digits. Licking your lips at the eye candy, you couldn't help but drool a bit. Wiping the small amount that had pooled to the sides of your mouth, you quickly go back to your post before get caught. You thought that you had heard a couple of howls, snarls, and other bestial cries throughout the night, but nothing ever came near you for all that you knew. Then again, it wasn't long after the stars came out before you were out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, it was hell trying to go to sleep with two choice pieces of ass so close yet you couldn’t touch them. Mumbling to yourself, you rub the crick in your neck and pretend to be busy watching turning the meat while watching the naive sky blue eyed babe rub the sleep from his eyes. You notice from the corner of you shades that he’s busy looking around to make sure no one’s paying attention to him… ‘what’s he up to?’ you ponder as he sneaks over to Jake. 

It doesn’t take you long to realize that he’s concerned about the thin blanket being on Jakes head. He’s careful when grabbing it and shakes it out before using a touch of air to lightly straighten out the blanket and cover him with it with care. The now covered Jake gives a small smile unconsciously and turns to face the fire as he rests. Unable to help yourself, a small smile crosses your lips from the sweet and innocent gesture. These two were so cute.. But they were going to be the death of you.   
Sighing a bit, you slice off two pieces of meat and taste test one. It passes the test, so you call John over and tell him that breakfast is ready. He jumps and blushes a bit at being caught looking at Jake while he slept, but you brush it off and usher him over. He nods a bit and comes over, taking the outstretched piece of meat while giving you a grateful lopsided smile.

Touched, you’re tempted to smile back but in order to stop yourself you flash step over to Jake. The exhausted adventurer is still out like a light, but not for long. Knowing he wouldn’t wake from anything else, you happily give his showing ass cheek a nice slap and are rewarded with a cute squeak. Flash stepping away before he was completely awake, you make sure to go behind John and act busy. Watching Jake, you see him take in his surroundings.   
He was even cuter when he first woke up because he was trying to find out what was going on. Keeping a poker face, you focus your attention on John who his blissfully chewing away on his piece of meat. Jake seems to finally notice the blanket over him and looks directly at the blue cladded god tier who had been stealing glances at Jake the whole time and finally was noticed. Blushing, he decided to concentrate on eating his meat. This however, wasn’t a good idea with you around.


	11. Chapter 11

Sneaking forward, you act as if you don’t know Jake is watching and get closer to your unaware prey. Since he’s too preoccupied eating, he doesn’t notice how close you are until you reach out and make him aware of your presence by gently lifting up his chin and rubbing a bit of meat from his cheek. You think the gesture is completely harmless compared to what you wanted to do.. which was knock him over and lick it off of him. Knowing that even his innocent mind would get that gesture, you manage a small smile which is returned back. Of course, his is a genuinely thankful smile while yours just hides your intents.  
You decide to glance back over to see if at least someone had gotten your gesture.. and by the look of Jake’s face, he did. Watching, you see as his face twists from confused to a pained expression, then again turn to anger as he picked up an object and hurled it blindly. You assume that he meant for it to hit you, but the direction was actually aimed towards the still eating John.

Intercepting the throw, you easily catch the stick and observe it for a minute. It was a bit charred at one end, but the feeble thing wouldn’t have done too much damage. Giving Jake a questioning look, even though he can’t see half of your face, you watch as his face yet again twists with distortion from a mix of emotions. Frustration and sadness were clear on his face, but there was one dominant emotion: guilt. 

Had he really aimed for John because he was jealous of what you had just done, or was it from wanting to hit you and missing instead? It was hard to tell but you weren’t given much more time to study his face because he turned and left in a hurry. You want to go after him, to comfort him and tell him how you really felt about him, but.. you just couldn’t. Everything was confusing, even to you. There was only one thing that was certain; which was that you both liked John.   
You just hope that he can accept that fact, but even in your mind you don’t know what to say. Your heart clenches every time you see them together.. you don’t know whether it’s because you care for both of them and yet they chose each other, but you do know that it’s out of jealousy. You know you shouldn’t have done that, but there’s no use in regretting the past now.

“Hey, John… Why don’t you go check up on Jake?” you suggest, since you can see the saddened blue eyed boy chewing on his lip as he looked over to the path where Jake had just left. He gives you a “can I really?” look before jumping up and floating off to follow Jake; completely forgetting his half eaten meat. Grabbing it before it could hit the ground; you just shake your head and take a bite. You knew that Jake didn’t like food to be wasted, even if it was just a little bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brobot's outlook on things

You knew that Jake didn’t like food to be wasted, even if it was just a little bit. That’s why you decided that as soon as you had prepared enough kindling for the fire to go back and slice up the rest of the animal you had killed for Jake. Of course, it didn’t take you long to finish the job and freeze as much as you could in Jake’s house. It seemed silly to you why it took them so long to do such menial things, but you supposed that if anything was going to get done, you were going to have to do it yourself. 

You couldn’t even count on your predecessor half the time, since you were left to guard all three of the humans by yourself. There were quite a lot of monsters and animals that crept up close to their camp at night, but with you on watch they didn’t even get within 50 yards of the clearing. There was no way you were going to let your precious Jake get hurt.   
Turning the mortal combat song on and putting it on repeat, you slayed any animal that dared to even look like a threat to Jake…. Except for the sea dragon that you had already confirmed just wanted the best for Jake too, of course. Proud of yourself, you store all of the meat from the animals in a compact freezer while placing the skins in Jake’s trophy room. You can’t wait to see the look on Jakes face when he sees how much was added to his collection, even though half the time he didn’t even realize it was you’re doing anyways.   
You decided to gather all of the loot you gained and transferred it to Jake’s gaming account, since you had no use for it yourself. You just know that half of it was probably going to be used to help build up Jake’s house, but at least you know it was going to help him somehow. 

It didn’t take you long to realize that your creator had feelings for Jake. Most of his feelings were pretty much programmed into you from the start, but you just knew that even without them being there that you would have protected Jake with every circuit from your body. He was the only thing that even seemed to matter to you; he was your existence ever since he assembled you and made you come to life.

He may not have been your original maker, but you couldn’t help but think that he was the whole reason you were alive anyways. You never really gave any of it much thought, since it didn’t matter either way. Tuning the song playing in your head, you ponder over which lyrics would be the best for when you next see your raven haired explorer.


	13. Chapter 13

As you finish the piece of meat in your hand and gnaw at the bone, you throw it into the fire because hell, there was no other place to put it. Wiping your hands clean and licking your lips, you can’t help but feel a small smile pool from the edges as you think about John’s soft pale skin against your own, even if it was the briefest of moments. Unable to stop your track of thoughts, you instantly begin to wonder how Jakes would feel like in comparison. Sure, you slapped his ass but it was unfortunately clothed when you did so. You didn’t want to stop there though, what you really wanted to do was grab it and see just how choice of rump he really had… but there was no way you were going to admit that to anyone. Well, it was time to go see where that plush rump had run off to. After grabbing your luggage, a few pieces of meat, and anything else left behind but the huge chunk of meat left over the fire; you put out the fire and set off towards the direction that both of the dark haired males had gone.

They both left havoc in their wake, so it wasn’t hard to spot a few broken tree limbs here, a few footprints there. After following the set of footprints for a time, you find a forking in the others path; a set fainter than the fresh footprints you’ve been following. No doubt, it must have been Jake’s from exploring earlier. You decide to follow the faint foot marks which seem to go off to the left and in no time at all find yourself in front of a huge dark blue lake with a white creature of sorts taking up what looked like one fourth of the entire body of water. Upon observing the hulking white thing, you couldn’t help but notice that Jake was right in front of the gigantic beast, but not only that; he was stepping towards the white beast for some reason. Instantly you feel your heart clench in shock and pain, good god what was that idiot doing approaching such a dangerous looking creature?

Already with your mind made up and on the alert, you’re ready to flash step out to help him when you suddenly catch the expression on his face. It wasn’t one of terror or being brainwashed, not even one void of emotions. He was…. Smiling? No, smiling wasn’t the right word; it was more than that. He seemed to be grinning like he just won a backstage pass to go meet one of his cerulean babes personally. Utterly confused, you decide to squat down low and wait to see what happens next. From where you are it’s a bit hard to make out every detail on the tired adventurer’s face, but you can make out that’s he’s frustrated, confused, and above all sad; even with the fake smile he had plastered on his lips for the beast he was face to face with now. 

The beast didn’t seem at all impressed by the fake smile. It almost seemed like the creature was.. disappointed? Not being able to see the creature’s full face might have been half of the reason but you could swear that when looking into the colossal beast’s eye, it seemed to be frowning in disapproval. By now, Jake had stuck his hand out like he was at some weird island petting zoo and wasn’t afraid of getting his entire arm bitten off by the thing just for trying to pet the ferocious beast. You think you hear a low, unamused snort in the back of your mind but instantly shake the thought away. Looking closer you see the Jake seems to be crying.  
Your heart does another squeeze of pain and your face distorts from your cool poker face only slightly to show how much it hurts you to watch him be this upset. Setting your hand to clutch your chest like it would shield you from your emotions, you watch Jake carefully to see what he’s going to do next when suddenly a thought hits you…. Where’s john? Why wasn’t he here already? And almost as if by cue in a play, you hear a small but distinct voice. “Why are you crying?” it says from above, which immediately has you looking above the creature. 

The blue hooded boy was almost completely upside down with his hoodie close to touching the creature. You faintly wonder how long he’d been there since you were too busy worried about Jake to even notice John’s presence. That was ridiculous though, why should you be worried about him? No doubt he could fend for himself even if the beast was dangerous. Your trail of thought is broken as you see a small ripple begin to form in the lake and slowly the creature’s body begins to descend and take a dark blue coloring on top of its stark white outer form. Looking back to the beasts face you couldn’t help but stare at his eyes again and notice that they were staring straight at you.  
Frozen for a fraction of a second, you hear a low voice softly whispering in your head. It seems like words, but they are incomprehensible. Following the words though is emotions, just feelings that went with the jumble of words which could be summed up into ‘take care of him. all I have left. Protect him’ before the being was completely submerged into the depths of the navy blue substance again. 

A bit shocked at this, it takes you a few minutes to realize that the two dark haired derps have been talking to each other and somehow ended up on the ground hugging each other. A bit amused, you wonder how that happened but once you look at their faces you can tell that there’s nothing amusing going on with both of their faces so serious; so.. sad. Your stupid heart does another wincing double take again. Damn, there was just no helping it today.  
Your poor heart couldn’t handle too much of this; it was like getting as much love as your brother had given you all at one time. Maybe even more, since he was never really there to give you much love. Just a few notes scattered around the house with some random supplies here and there to show that he cared. There’s a small glint of light shining off of something from the other side of the lakes clearing but you decide not to pay it much attention and instead get your head in control and focus on putting your best poker face on before going up to ruin the family reunion. Stepping out of the greenery that was hiding you and into the clearing, you clear your throat and get the privilege of seeing both of the hugging males expressions as they turn around to see you. Priceless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I was going back and noticed that I had accidentally left out Brobot's part! He has his own chapter... chapter 12, now, I believe. It'll say which one is his in that chapter's summary. Because I left it out, the newest chapters are getting scooted up one; what was 12 is not 13, 13 is 14 and the newest is now 15! Sorry for the confusion.

Shortly after the weary adventurer closed his eyes, he heard a startlingly familiar sound nearby, but knew that it wasn't coming from John. Opening his eyes quickly, the tanner of the two’s cheeks slowly turned darker from the rush of blood to them as he realized that his friend had been watching longer than he should have been and in consequence, made him very wary of just how close he was to the naive male. Backing up from John who frowned at Dirk, Jake glared at his best friend for a brief minute for interrupting the moment before noticing just how late it was getting. "R-right, it's getting rather late chaps. We should get a move on." he stated quickly before turning to go back to the camp in order to avoid having to face that smug grin on Dirk’s face even for a second longer. "I already have everything." he said simply, fetching John's luggage that was still left from his modus. Damn, foiled again. Sighing, Jake turned around and took his luggage from Dirk without even looking at his face and began to walk in the other direction. "Right, follow me, lads. We need to make haste if we are to make any headway for today." he clarified, making sure to take long strides to make it harder for them to keep up. It was rather childish of him, he knew, but frankly he didn’t give a damn. He needed to let off some steam. 

Having a hard time keeping up at first from walking, John simply floated around right behind Jake like a pet while Dirk gave them some room and just followed admiringly from behind since it was the best spot. Every now and again, the adventurer could hear the faint rustling of leaves nearby but because it seemed far off or from small prey, he deemed it unworthy of his time and instead focused on what lay ahead; the path back to the portal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all that, this is the latest one. i'll try to update it more often, there's not too many more chapters left, but still. Enjoy! P.S, comments always help!
> 
> From now on, all updates will be notified on this tumblr http://jakebrookieenglish.tumblr.com/ for any of my stories, so feel free to follow.

It took the little group slightly longer than it had originally taken just Jake, as the experienced dark tan male had expected, but with few stops and them being short at that, they managed to reach their destination in about half the time Jake had first anticipated. Now staring up at an unrecognizable building with eyes wide and mouth agape, the green eyed male had a hard time believing he was at the right spot for a moment. At one time, one would have called this place a rather large house, but… by the time his server player had finished with it, it looked more like the world’s largest mansion…. Which was putting it mildly. The entire thing must have been composed of about a few dozen copies of the one house stacked on top of each other, in an almost seamless pattern. Just thinking about having to walk up all those stories of stairs would probably make one feel faint, but there was one good thing that Jake knew about this house… Well, his old one at least. His grandmother’s teleporter. It could teleport him anywhere in the house, so hopefully it would be able to do the same still… There was only one way to test it out. 

Once everyone was done gawking at the large building, the little trio cautiously walked inside, only to gawk some more-though this time it was mainly just god tier, since the other two had known what to expect. Without a second thought or word, the forest green eyed male stepped onto the nearest pad and let it guide him to where he wanted to go, as though it was second nature. Instantly he was teleported to a new room… the top floor to his old house by the looks of it, but exactly how many stories up was he now, he wondered. Stepping off the mat then getting right back on, he imagined himself back at where he had been originally, only this time both of his comrades were closer; John was frozen in place in front of the mat with a hand stretched out as if to grab him while Dirk had a hand firmly on the panicked boy to stop him from trying anything, although it seemed Jakes reappearance had caught him slightly off guard as well, since an eyebrow shot up questioningly. It was rather amusing but not as amusing as John’s reaction. The blue clad male’s eyes were wide and mouth agape, but soon closed and turned to normal. 

“Right.” You begin, clearing your throat before reassuring both your best friend and well… John. “ I have absolutely no idea where this leads to but I have a feeling that someone else knows.” You state, eyes shooting straight to the one who built it, and of course john’s eyes follow. The blond gives a shocked look at you, feigning his innocence but you know that’s just a load of bullshit. “Cut the crap, I know you very well know where this leads.” You growl, frustrated with Dirk. You’ve about had It with him, and he knows it. Hearing a small tsk, he finally replies. “It leads to my place.” And that was it. That’s all he said before grabbing both you and John; lifting you both over a shoulder like a potato sack as if you weighed nothing then stepped onto the platform before you could utter a reply or anything. ‘didn’t want to waste any more time.” Is all he says as he steps off the platform and puts John down. You don’t know whether you want to slap him or kiss him, so you resolve to do neither and instead squirm on his shoulder which earns you a nice hard slap on to your ass. Instantly stopping, you let out a surprised squeak following a small jolt, but swiftly follow both with a growl to ensure your pride- or what little you can manage with your ass and legs at your blonde haired violator’s mercy and a blushing John following swiftly behind. 

Once you finally calm down enough, you feel the other grabbing and pulling your legs in order to readjust you in what would be the bridal style position… if you weren’t still trying to cling onto his back, that is. You had no clue what he was doing, but once you realize his intentions you slowly let go and let him. He gives a low throaty laugh at your disposal and to your annoyance; you can’t do anything about it. Not currently, anyways. By now the three of you were already inside a rather odd looking apartment, a huge bed just a stone’s throw away.


End file.
